Memories
by golgothasTerror121
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. A terrible accident took the life of young Harry, but he isn't completely gone. When people die, a few select individuals are chosen to be reincarnated. Harry is one of these individuals. Since he united the Deathly hallows, he is chosen to come back as a Shinigami, but during his reincarnation, something goes wrong. Rated M just in case (Full summary inside.)
1. Silence

**Memories**

**A harry potter x kuroshitsuji crossover fanfiction**

**Summary; Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived, is dead. A terrible accident took the life of young Harry, but he isn't completely gone. When people die, a few select individuals are chosen to be reincarnated. Harry is one of these individuals. Since he united the Deathly hallows, he is chosen to come back as a Shinigami, but during his reincarnation, something goes wrong. With no memories of his previous life, his appearance changed, and his mind altered, he lives his new life as a fledgling shinigami named Grell Sutcliffe. All is well, that is, until he has to reap someone from his past life.**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter 1: Silence **

The night was silent, the occasional whispers of the wind being the only sound heard. It was these kind of nights the annoyed Grell Sutcliffe to no end. It was too boring, and not to mention, there was no noise to detract him from his thoughts. Lately, he felt like he was going to go mad from all the noise inside his head. He had been seeing flashes of color, voices calling out a name he did not recognize, and it was driving him mad. He was delighted at first, for it appeared he was gaining memories from his past life.

Usually, shinigami were born with the memories from there past life, so that they didn't make the same mistakes from there pervious life, so that they would already be as close to ready as they could be to start working. This is one thing that made them a 'superior' race. But Grell Sutcliffe was different from others. For whatever reason, he was reborn without his memories. It was said that there was merely a little accident when he was in the process of being reborn, but that it was nothing major and he would get his memories eventually. That wasn't all though. He was also supposed to be reincarnated as a female shinigami, and his appearance had changed greatly from that when he was mortal. Most of the time, the only changes to a shinigami's appearance in comparison to his/her mortal self was the eyes. All shinigami had bright, lime-green eyes that obviously were not human. Grell had been told that his hair color changed, scars where missing, and he was taller.

That was all Grell was told. Apparently, he had to wait for the memories to come naturally. Though, he did do a lot of research on his…condition, for lack of a better word. Apparently, there were others that had also had the exact same mishap with their reincarnation. They all eventually got there memories, but one thing he found interesting is that these few shinigami could change their appearances to that of when they were mortal. There was something else mentioned, but he did not know what it meant. Grimdark (1) was a word often included in these texts but all information about it were in the restricted section, but he was so excited for his memories to come back that he really didn't ponder on it much.

Now though, he kind of wished his memories would stay buried right now. From what he could tell (out of the bits and pieces he had seen), he was an orphan. His parents where apparently killed when he was a baby and he was sent to live with a family that hated him. It sounded like his life was meaningless. He wasn't loved by anyone in that life as far as he could tell and that just made him depressed. He wondered if anyone had mourned his death. If someone was upset about the fact that he was no longer with them, or if they just forgot about him. If they just saw him as a burden they were happy to be rid of.

These thoughts are what come from the silence. For in this silence came the knowledge that there is no one else around. That he was alone, like he had always been, left with a few memories of a life where he did not matter. Yes this is what the silent, dark nights had to offer Grell, and for whatever reason, Grell always accepted. I mean isn't it better, he thought, to feel the pain these thoughts and memories brought then being stuck with the empty, numb and fake feelings he always had during the day, where he had to fake a smile? Where he acted goofy and lustful, trying to fill the void with fake laughs and love. Where he acted like everything was okay, and that the cruel words the others said didn't hurt him at all.

Yes, silence was Grell's most best friend and his greatest enemy.

**Okay. I believe this is a fairly efficient start. All types of Reviews are welcome. Yes even flames for it means either I did something wrong while writing or that this particular story has things that don't appeal to a large audience and know with that knowledge, can fix it, for if not all my readers are happy, then I am not happy. Also, this is not my first fanfiction. I used to write on a different account on this site. I for any reason you actually like my work and want to see my other fanfics, my other account is YueRaven224.**

**(1)My friend suggested I add this so I figured 'sure, why not'. I want to see who can tell me which fandom this is from and what it is.**

**Because of this and other fanfics I have read, I decided to make things more interesting by adding in some competition. I will have like a house cup thing going on here. By reviewing and answering questions like this, you will earn house points.**

**House Points:**

**Gryffindor: 0**

**Ravenclaw: 0**

**Slytherin: 0**

**Hufflepuff: 0**


	2. Happy Death Day

Grell's POV

It was one of the few moments where Grell had nothing to do at work. He had managed to finish all his reapings and paperwork and was just sitting in his office. He thought about going home, but that would mean going to an empty apartment with nothing but silence to greet him home. At least here there were the voices of his coworkers to keep him distracted. Though what they had to say wasn't so helpful in fighting off the depressing mood he had been in all week.

'Grell is so useless. I don't know why they keep him around'

'Why can't he just man up and face the act that nobody likes him'

'What is he thinking, dressing like that in public?'

It was the same old whispers of insults in that had inhabited the building for about three years. He should be used to it by now, but every insult, no matter how many times he had heard it before, still made a wave of pain go through him. The saddest part was that they were all right. No one really like him, except maybe…

"Senpai!"

Grell looked up and smiled seeing his only friend, Ronald Knox. Ron was about a year or so younger than him and was almost as peppy as he is, or pretends to be anyways. He seems to be the only one that cares about him. Ron was one of the things Grell was grateful for in life.

"Why hello Ronny! ~ What are you doing here dear? I though you would've been on your way home by now."

"Why Miss Sutcliff!" he said in a playful way "Did you forget what today is?"

"Tuesday?"

"No silly!"

"Then what is it Ronny?"

"Happy Death Day Senpai!"

"Death day… Oh wow I completely forgot!" Yes, three years ago today, he became Grell Sutcliff. Three years ago he died. Oh how time flies.

"Well I came to spend your Death day with you! I say we go to the mortal world and have some fun! C'mon Senpai! Let's go 'paint the town red' as they say!"

"Well that does sound like fun! All right let's go!"

He quickly grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him down the hallway. The sooner they were out of here the better! They were just about to exit the building when a voice called out to Grell.

"Sutcliff!" They turned around to see their boss, William Spears, walking towards them.

"Oh hello Will~" 'Ugh what did he want now'

"Where do you think you're going Sutcliff?"

"Oh Ronny and I were just going out for some fun tonight! ~"

"No you're not. You have work to do."

"But I finished all of it"

"You did but Vargas got himself hurt again and I need someone to do his reapings. Everyone else is busy." 'Vargas? Oh he must mean Feliciano (1), the newbie. He is nice and all but could he stop getting himself hurt. It's gotten to the point where it's just annoying. '

"But Mr. Spears!" Ron protested "It's his Death day! Can't you cut him some slack! I could do it f-"

"No Ronny it's okay. I'll do it. Just go on ahead and I'll meet you somewhere later okay?" Ron didn't look happy but he agreed anyways. After that he went out to the mortal world in search of his first target. It didn't look like a very long list so he should be done in no time. There were only four people. Light Yagami, Eridan Ampora, Francis Bonnefoy (1) and Remus Lupin (2).

'Remus Lupin….why does that name sound so familiar?'

**Yay chapter 2 is done! Thank you all for your reviews! And I am sorry about that question in the last chapter. I messed up the typing but you will still get some points for trying! The revised version is posted in the place of the first chapter now! Now for my next question. (1) Can you tell me where these characters are from? (2) For the sake of the story, some people that died in the final book are still alive in here. Who else is still living will be a surprise.**

**House Point System: review= 5, try to answer but got it wrong=7, majorly helpful comments =10 and correct answer=15!**

**Gryffindor: 0**

**Ravenclaw: 15**

**Hufflepuff: 5**

**Slytherin: 10**


End file.
